eordafandomcom-20200215-history
The Saryad Union
The Union of Saryad Socialist Nations, officially abbreviated as USSN and alternately known as The Saryad Union (Sarya is also sometimes used, but is not an official term), is a country in northern Dorjania. It is the largest country in Eorde by land area and second largest economically, closely following Amcar. Politically, the USSN is considered a superpower, and fills one of the two slots in the two-pole system (the other filled by Amcar). __FORCETOC__ History The USSN as it exists now was formed in the year 1605 after an international merger between sixteen previously independent nations, with the Paran Saryad Federative Socialist Republic leading it. Although the initial union was a polito-economic union, by 1615 a massive "Parafication" effort was undertaken to fully assimilated the sixteen states into a single country. Due to the Parafication, it is widely accepted that the USSN is simply a continuation of Para rather than a separate entity. In fact, the only real differences between the modern USSN and the 1580s PSFSR is size and strength, with the culture and economic system being mostly unchanged throughout the decades. To this extent, it is noted that the USSN is neither a union nor comprised of distinct nations, although the national boundaries of the pre-USSN countries are still honored as the USSN's largest political divisions. The PSFSR was formed as a result of the 1593 Qualan Revolution, lead by revolutionary Joseph Virs, which successfully overthrew the Lierest autocracies that had ruled the country of Para since the 100s and replaced it with a council based system derived from the government parts of the Equalist philosophy developed decades before. Virs and his two revolutionary comrades Degtyatorov Kronos and Arthon Keev ruled the country from 1596 when it was formally founded until 1607 when the USSN was formed. Keev was assassinated in early 1609, leaving the country to just Kronos and Virs. In 1612-1613 Virs suffered a series of strokes which left him unable to speak. He continued to co-rule the country but starting in 1614 Kronos simply stopped honoring his wishes, and Virs was formally expelled from leadership (officially because of "mental and physical incapacitation"), leaving Kronos the sole leader. As part of Saryadism (the ideology developed by Keev and Virs in 1594-1595), the PSFSR was originally divided into "tiers" known as Saryads, starting from the "Grand Saryad" in charge of the whole country and getting more local as it went down the political ladder, eventually ending in the "Local Saryad" which only controlled one town. After the formation of the USSN, the Grand Saryad was complimented by the "National Soyuz", a much larger council that contained one representative from each of the assimilated nations, serving as a sort of parliament. After Kronos took complete control of the Grand Saryad in 1614, he began a series of political changes that would eventually come to be known as "Kronosization". Kronosization started with the dissolution of the National Soyuz (only nine years after its formation), and soon after the initation of Parafication which sought to fully assimilate the other fifteen nations into Para. He took power away from the local Saryads and consolidated it into the top-level Saryads and himself, and reduced the amount of tiers. Over the course of a few years this led to a "funnel of power", in which the more time went on the more power was taken away from local towns and moved to Kronos. He then started to nationalize the industries that had been "localized" under Virs, which, due to national inefficiencies, led to mass starvation. By 1625 he was so hated that he began to fear assassination like Keev before him. He started the "Valstsapvienība Par Miera" (or "National Bureau of Peace"), which actively suppressed the media, arts, and manufactured propaganda. By 1628 the VPM started to build massive prisons for political dissenters. Although it was under Kronos's direct control the entire time, some historians have said that in 1630 the VPM was "more powerful than Kronos himself" and "could easily have taken over if it had really wanted to". The VPM's political prisons, known as "Gurgyazes", were little more than death camps, as the inmates were barely fed and not given access to basic sanitation or clean water. No records were kept of who went in or out of a Gurgyaz, so it is hard to say how many people died in them, but it has been estimated that less than 3% survived or escaped from the VPM's death camps. Kronos's death in 1656 started a three year long power struggle over his succession, which was settled when Akitar Isvecas attained dominance over the Soyuz and was crowned Commissar. Geography The USSN is the largest nation on Eorda, and as such spans many different climates and geological zones. Spanning from the western coast of Dorjania almost to Aredia, the geography and climate of the USSN is one of the most varied of any country. Much of the USSN's land consists of forests, and indeed it contains the largest continuous forest in Eorda. In the northernmost sections, the ground is blanketed with snow year round and typically animal life is confined to the slightly less cold summer months, with many animals and even plants either hibernating or migrating during the brutally cold winter. Just south of the snowy reigions is a vast area of grassland, thick forests, and dense greenery. It is here in the Great Forest that most of the life in Sarya resides. The snowy forests and the grassy forests, however, are split in the middle by a large mountain range. These mountains are generally completely barren, with no natural life residing there. The peaks of the mountains, due to their altitude and latitude, are some of the coldest places on Eorda, and very few people have ever successfully climbed any of them, although the geology is only a part of why that is the case. South of the Great Forests and the mountain ranges is mostly grasslands and plains, with a small hot desert in the center. These plains and grasslands comprise roughly 35% of the country, but over 90% of the human population of the USSN. The only other notable geological feature in Sarya is the small river valley in the eastern portion of the country that houses both the capital and the largest city. Politics 'Governance' The USSN is officially governed by the National Grand Saryad (NGS), which is comprised of twelve representatives and the Commissar. However, in practice the Commissar has mostly all of the power and controls almost every aspect of the nation, including all government agencies and even other members of the NGS. The current Commissar is Commissar Akitar Isvecas. Officially, Commissar's are elected by the NGS, although historically these elections have not actually taken place. 'Political Geography' The Saryad Union is divided into 45 official top-level political divisions, 41 of which have their own governing Saryad (the other four are "Rajona"s, or government-run regions, and thus answer directly to the NGS). There are twelve "Greater Valstona"s, which comprise of many (typically three or four) other Zonas and Valsts. These divisions are not considered separate political subdivisions of the nation and only serve to better organize representation of the regions in the NGS. The main difference between a Zona and a Valst is that Zonas act more autonomously. They can define their own language and even set up provisional governments, although those governments must answer to the Grand Saryad. Many of them were former independent nations that got absorbed into the Saryad Union when it was formed, while many others have significantly different ethnic groups than the rest of the USSN. Valsts are more typical, having no extra political power or post-national authority, and many of them are at least 90% ethnic Paran. The Rajonas are four areas that are considered politically important. The rightmost one (also the largest area in Sarya) contains the capital and many department heads, as well as the headquaters of the military and several major ports (not all in one city). The smallish one formerly held the capital and is where the Saryad National Unity Council meets every six months. The leftmost one holds the nation's largest city, and the uppermost one contains the majority of Gurgyaz camps. 'Execution & Subgovernance' the leadership's orders are executed either by independent government organizations (such as the NTKB, PJWB, or VPM, the three most powerful organizations in Sarya), or the executive governmental divisions, which consist of other councils that each govern a smaller and smaller area (each Saryad is made up of a representative from every Saryad below it, with the bottom-level Saryads made up of locally elected townspeople). In a way, these Saryads mirror the function of other provincial governments - there's town councils which answer to district councils which answer to region councils which answer to Valst/Zona councils which answer to High Councils which answer to the Grand Council. As a result each council level is exponentially greater in number than the one before it; there's only one Grand Council and only twelve High Councils, but there's tens of thousands of town councils despite them all indirectly answering to the same body. Culture This section is under construction. Historically Para was a very nondiverse country, with an average of 98% Paran ethnicity over the final fifteen years of its existence. The modern USSN is significantly more diverse, mainly due to the absorption of other countries which had their own ethnicity. Religion ''Main article: ''Religion in Para Category:Nations Category:Eorda